


We protect the world and each other.

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, M/M, The Kids are Vampire/Demon slayers, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: “We are Slayers,We hunt demons,Vampires and go to school.We have each other and that’s all we need,” said Julian.””How long have you been practicing that.” Asked Cessily. “All day.”Buffy the Vampire slayer inspired fic





	We protect the world and each other.

‘Shit,Come on Julian,Run’ I thought sprinting down the road,As soon as he reached the Front door they slammed shut.

”Mr.Keller Shouldn’t you be inside right now?” Questioned Mrs.Pryor,She as an absolute nightmare and hated everyone.

”Yes Miss.Pryor,but I was about to enter when you graciously slammed the doors.”I Said to the ‘Teacher’ Mrs.Pryor was always a bit of a B-word but after her divorce,Well as Megan would say ‘She’s a Damn Harpy’.

”Miss.Pryor the Principle wants to speak to Julian.” Never before has Nori’s voice sounded so angelic,I ran up to my friend,Nori was clad in her usual Jacket and ripped jeans,Her hair in two small ponytails at the back.

”Does Miss.Frost wanna talk to me or did you just save my ass form getting Detention?” I asked as we made our way to calculus. 

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home,My parents decided it was best for a Fifth-teen year old to live by them selves before they died,I had a nice house a lot of money and I mean a Lot,My brother was pretty much broke since her spent his inheritance like no tomorrow,And they said I was stupid.

I walked in the house it was big and it was lonely,I was making dinner when I got  heard a knock at the door,I opened it and see two girls with long black hair and emerald green eyes.

”Hi Julian can I come in.” Laura asked,I pulled Them in and shouted “What are you doing it’s the middle of the night,Shouldn’t you two be with Grandma in San Francisco.” I questioned my little cousins.

 Gabby looked at me sadly “Julian in know this is kind of sudden but can we move in with you?” She said,I knew something was wrong,”What happened?”

”Grandma decided to move into a nursing home and sent us of to live with you after-“ Gabby trailed off,So her sister said “The house burned down. 

“How the hell did that happen.” I asked afraid of that answer, “She accidentally let the pizza guy in and he turned out to be a Vampire.” Replied Laura.

”Well Laura you take your old room and gabby take one beside it.” I Said to them,At least now I have some company and who better than my crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think, leave kudos plz.


End file.
